Angelic Magic
The power to use angelic magic or sorcery. Form of Magic. Variation of Divine Magic and Mythic Magic. Combination of Magic and Angelic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Demonic Magic. Also Called *Angel/Angelic Sorcery *Enochian Magic *Heavenly Magic/Sorcery *Telesma Capabilities User is capable of using angelic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by angels/angelic beings and those related to them. Applications *Angel Mode *Angelic Force Manipulation *Angelization *Animancy *Creation Magic *Destruction Magic *Divine Element Manipulation *Divine Territory *Divine Weaponry *Holy Gift *Magical Energy Absorption *Mysticism *Positive Forces Manipulation *Reality Warping *Smite *Spell Casting *Spell Creation *White Arts Associations *Aether Manipulation *Angel Physiology *Angel Soul *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Genie Magic *God Mode *Magic **Divine Magic **Light Magic **Order Magic *Transcendent Angel Physiology Limitations *Angelic Power Negation/Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *User has to be connected to an angelic source, or trained by an angelic being to use this ability. *May lose ability to use Angelic Magic upon committing "evil" acts or "sins". *May be rivaled by Demonic Magic. Known Users *Liliath & other mages (The Angel Mage) *Lumen Sages (Bayonetta series); via Light Arts *Carissa (A Certain Magical Index); via Curtana Original *Leivinia Birdway (A Certain Magical Index) *Sasha Kreutzev (A Certain Magical Index) *Angels (Archieverse/''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'') *White Magick Karcists (The Dark Arts series) **Anja Kernova **Order of Monte Paterno *Divine Pillars of Light Users (Dark Souls III) **Gertrude, the Heavenly Daughter **Gertrude's Knights *Archons (The Fallen) *Dustin "Dusty" Handy (The Fallen) *Lorelei (The Fallen) *Shadowhunters (The Shadowhunter Chronicles); via Runes *Chisato Hasegawa (Shinmai Maou no Testament) *Angels (Supernatural) **Metatron *Jack Kline (Supernatural) *Lily Sunder (Supernatural) *Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Known Methods *Telesma (A Certain Magical Index) *The Iron Codex (The Dark Arts series) *Angel Tablet (Supernatural) Gallery Lumen Sage Bayonetta.png|Lumen Sages (Bayonetta series) derive their Light Arts from the Angels of Paradiso, used to summon the angels, transform their own bodies, or move at supernatural speed among other options. Carissa wielding Curtana Original.png|With the Curtana Original, Carissa (A Certain Magical Index) is capable of manipulating angelic telesma to a variety of effects, effectively utilizing the magic of angels herself. Anja Kernova The Dark Arts The Iron Codex.jpg|Aside from her use of the Goetic Art, Anja Kernova (The Dark Arts series) is trained in the use of the Pauline Art of White magick, enabling her to call upon the power of Celestial powers. Divine Pillars of Light Dark Souls III.png|Divine Pillars of Light (Dark Souls III) is a spell taught to Gertrude, the Heavenly Daughter, by an angel, causing divine light to erupt in pillars around the caster. Lily Sunder Supernatural.png|Lily Sunder (Supernatural) is a rare case of a human capable of utilizing Enochian magic. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatraon (Supernatural) is an expert users of angelic magic, having literally written the book on multiple spells. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Good Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Mystic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power